roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Circe
Personality Keilani is mostly laid back in some cases. Never really out there for the killing. Even though she's a villain, she won't attack without reason. Even though she is painted as a Villain, She is somewhat of a softie to those who surround her and befriend her. Trust issues are also what bothers her sometimes, hence why she could never stay with one man. Even though Trust issues buzz around her, She loves Harems and will stay in one as long as she can, as more of a one sided relationship. Backstory A young kid, perhaps no older than 12, was Keilani sat on a cliff that over looked a vast sea of blue. "Hey, Big Sister Lani!" A small child looking like he was 8 or 9. "Head Mother wants to see you! Come on!" The cheerful child buzzed, as he ran back to the orphanage that sat in fields of long grass that was fenced off to show the dirt pathway. "Ah, Alright..." Lani slowly stood as she stretched her wings. A few flaps of her wings and she was ready as she lifted off. Mother had said that my parents would have left her in a trash can had she not been there to intervene. Mother had said I was not their child. For their quirks were very different from mine. I can't dwell on it much, because Mother forbade it. I never questioned her. Lani walked into Head Mother's office with a wide smile. "Hi mother!" "Ah! Lani! My sweet child. I called you here because I must come clean about what had really happened." Mother pursed her lips and held Lani's hand tightly. "Your parents... They loved you-" Keilani had to interrupt. "But... Mother! Y-You said-" "I know what I said, Lani. It was a blatant lie. Who would want to give up on a quirk like yours? You'd-" As Mother rested her hand on Lani's cheek, Lani jerked away and looked down. "Who killed them...? Who took my parents lives?" Lani bit her lip, feeling that boiling anger in her. That question was never answered as the cozy room with many pictures of children above the fire place was stained with blood. Lani stood up and opened the window near her and flew out, never looking back. Resources Her armor, owns an apartment in Oaken General, also has 10,000 from working. Equipment and Weaponry Carries her White sword upon her back. Claws are also available to her on her armor. Specialisations Swordsmanship, Aviator. Quirk Type Mutation Lustful Flight. Lust, a Pink gas. - Triggers hormones, Such as Testosterone and Estrogen, and blasts them to the point - Instead of thinking of fighting inhalers thought will change to a more... Vivid thinking... - Effects start after 2 turns and ends after another 2 turns. Nicotine, a Maroon gas. - Triggers Dopamine hormone and makes the inhaler feel high. - Makes the inhaler more clumsy with attacks - Takes 1 turn to start up, ends after 2 turns. - Any gasses can't effect her as much. - Lust is ineffective to her, Nicotine just makes her a tad clumsy with her own attacks. - The durability of her wings are the Same as a Humans Durability. - All Gases are emitted through her wings, so the coverage is 20m max at 2m/s. - Her flight speed is 40 mph to 10m/s and her max height is 100m. - Her armor is 10kn at most. Weakness After using her quirk for 8 consecutive turns (neglecting the cooldowns inbetween), her wings bloat/become absurdly large to the point of draping over and weighing on her so that it is almost impossible for her to move. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains